stellarimpactfandomcom-20200214-history
Science vessel
=How to Play= Use your skills to push or pull enemies into danger (your torpedoes, distortion bombs, turrets, allied players, asteroids, etc.) Electronic Warfare can catch someone at half or no throttle, allowing Tractor Beam to easily reel them in and/or hold them in place (perhaps on top of a Distortion Bomb). Beware of Torpedoes - you may have to abort a tractor attempt by moving. Do not tractor players you cannot deal with, and do not tractor players in the vicinity of heavily damaged teammates. A planted Distortion Bomb on a Wormhole can destroy incoming enemies, especially if you use Electronic Warfare or Stasis Field before the enemy can throttle up. Using the ultimate in conjunction with a Distortion Bomb in the center can get you many kills. =Stats= Hull Turrets =Skills= Ultimate Gravitational Singularity Type: Experimental The player creates a gravitational singularity at his location. The gravitational singularity has a field effect of 30 units, with a gravitational force of 9 units per second pull. All ships caught within its area of influence are pulled to its center, doing damage. The force of the pull and the damage dealt are reduced the further away from the center the ship is. Ships in the very center will take 100 points of damage per second. The gravitational singularity lasts 30 seconds. Cooldown: 300 seconds Unique Skills Tractor Beam Type: Experimental *Special: For 3/3.5/4.5/6 seconds, an enemy ship is attracted towards your ship with a force of 8 units per second. The affected ship cannot teleport. The effect ends immediately if the enemy ship is out of range. *Range: 30/32.5/37.5/45 units *Cooldown: 60/57.5/52.6/45 seconds Distortion Bomb Type: Experimental *Special: The player places a distortion bomb within 10 units of their ship, taking 6/5.5/4.5/3 seconds to activate. Once activated, the distortion bomb deals 300 points of damage per second within its radius to enemy ships, ignoring armor and shields. *Effect Radius: 3.5/4/5/6.5 units *Duration: 45 seconds *Cooldown: 45/42.5/27.5/30 seconds Pulse Wave Type: Experimental *Special: The player creates a pulsewave that pushes enemy ships back within a radius of 31/32.5/35.5/40 units. The pulsewave deals 150/175/225/300 damage points. *Cooldown: 60/57.5/52.5/45 seconds Electronic Warfare Type: Experimental *Special: Afflicted ship loses the ability to change its heading or adjust its throttle. *Duration: 2.1/2.45/3.15/4.2 seconds *Range: 30/35/37.5/45 units *Cooldown: 60/57.5/52.5/45 seconds =Builds= Basic *Electronic Warfare 3 *Tractor Beam 3 *Distortion Bomb 0/1/2/3 *Quantum Accelerator/Quantum Leap/other utility skill 0 Items *Speed/Shields *Rate of Fire *Disruptive Turrets Upgrade Priority 1. Shields/Speed 2. Radar/Damage/Rate of Fire Cloak Bomber *Stealth Generator 3 *Tractor Beam 3 *Electronic Warfare 3 *Distortion Bomb 0 Items *Speed *Damage/Rate of Fire *Disruptive Turrets Upgrade Priority 1. Speed 2. Shields 3. Damage/Rate of Fire/Radar Lockdown *Stasis Field 3 *Tractor Beam 3 *Electronic Warfare 3 *Distortion Bomb 0 Items *Speed/Shields *Rate of Fire *Disruptive Turrets Upgrade Priority 1. Shields/Speed 2. Radar/Damage/Rate of Fire Torps *Torpedoes 3 *Tractor Beam 3 *Electronic Warfare 3 *Distortion Bomb/Quantum Leap/Quantum Accelerator/other 0 Items *Speed/Shields *Rate of Fire *Disruptive Turrets Upgrade Priority 1. Shields/Speed 2. Radar/Damage/Rate of Fire Category:Ships Category:DLC